Figure Skates, Hockey Pucks, and Life
by SkatingPandas
Summary: Figure skaters and hockey players never get along with each other. It's like this law that has always been there. Or that's at least what Kagome and her friends thought. But when they meet Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, and Sesshomaru, will they follow the law, or will they break it? InuxKag MirxSang KogxAya SesshxRin
1. Hide and Seek

Figure Skates, Hockey Pucks, and Life

Chapter 1

Kagome's POV

Figure skating and hockey. Two things that should never be put in a sentence together. And why would anyone like a hockey player in the first place!? They smell bad, look weird, and to top it all off, they are extremely RUDE! Yet everyone thinks that figure skaters and hockey players are like a match made in heaven. Yeah right; think again.

* * *

"Okay guys! Practice is over for now! Go take a break and meet me on the other rink after group lessons."

The four girls walk off the ice and take off their skates.

" Man, that was a rough practice! I can't believe we're doing axels in that program. And what about that new girl...uh Helen! Can she even do an axel?" Ayame chattered.

"Oh my gosh shut up Ayame! Stop complaining. Jeez." Sango grumbled.

"Please Sango. Your just mad because you fell on a bruise. Big whoop."

Kagome laughed. "Yeah Sango, suck it up and deal with it."

Sango sent Kagome a death glare and said "You better watch out. I know where you live."

"Oh god please don't hurt me!" Kagome whimpered and ran behind Rin.

"It's okay...shhh. I won't let big mean ol' Sango hurt you." Rin cooed.

Ayame walked over to Rin . "Hey maybe we should both make a run for it before they turn on us. I mean you know how they get when they get right off the ice." Ayame whispered.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Sango gets aggressive and violent and Kagome gets mood swings. We'll run at the count of three."

"1, 2, 3!" The girls said simultaneously and ran the other direction.

"Huh? Why are Rin and Ayame running?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know, but you wanna find them?" Sango had that little glint in her eye, which meant she was planning something.

"Sure." Kagome laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, we just do this about once a week, and usually whenever those two run off you have some weird and unusual punishment for them."

"Well I have to get them back don't I?" Sango said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Kagome laughed again. "Okay. I'll go this way and you go that way."

"Sure, but Kagome before you go you might wanna get that laughing thing check out. You are overly happy sometimes."

Kagome just rolled my eyes and walked away.

She turned left and saw Ayame running into the stands to hide. So Kagome sped up my pace and ran into the hallway to follow after her.

"OOF!"

Thump.

"Oww.."

"Oi Kikyo! I know your excited to see me but look where your going!"

_Kikyo? Who's Kikyo?! _She felt herself be pulled off the ground into a one-armed hug. _Awww man this guy stinks! Wait...is it..._ Kagome turned to look at the guy who called her Kikyo. _No way. This can not be happening. _

" Get off me you jerk!"

_CRASH _

"What the hell was that for wench!? I'm your freaking boyfriend for gods sake!" He pausd, then looked at me. "Wait. Who the hell are you. You're not Kikyo."

_Umm excuse me?! Who does this guy think he is!? He's the one the crashed into me! _"What do you mean 'Who the hell are you'? You crashed into me mister! And for your information, my name is not wench. It's Kagome!"

"You sure your name's not wench? Cause you sure act like one! Keh! And like I crashed into you..your the one who's not looking at where they're going! Wench."

_Ugh! The nerve of this guy! _Kagome's eyes narrowed. "All you stupid hockey players are so rude! All you care about it yourselfs."

"It's not like figure skaters are any better! I mean all you guys just prance around on skates and do NOTHING." The boy said with disgust.

_Ooh. He just crossed the line. _"You did not just say that." Kagome's hand clenched into fists. She lowered her head and her bangs covered her eyes. "You did not just say that" she reapted with more of a threat hinting in her voice.

"And what if I did? Gonna go cry to your mommy?" He mocked.

Kagome stood still. Except, for the tremble that was becoming visable around her body. "No, but I am going to tear you to pieces and make your life a living hell." Her voice was dark.

"Inu-kun! There you are! I was looking all over for you!"A schreeching voice said. "and who is _this._"

"Oh don't worry. I was just leaving." Kagome said with a sneer. As the two walked away she could hear who supposedly is Kikyo say "Did you win your game Inu-kun?! Even if you didn't that's okay, I'm sure you did great! Anyways...blah..blah..blah." _Kami, she is so annoying! All she talks about is herself. I wonder how that guy puts up with her. Oh well._ Kagome turned around and walked away.

_Upstairs with the other girls_

"Kagome! Where were you! We thought you got lost!" Rin, Sango, and Ayame crowded around her.

"Guys! It's okay. I'm fine! I don't understand what your worried about anyways...I mean it's pretty hard to get lost in an ice rink."

"Yeah but you could have gotten hurt!" Sango said worridly. "Or even worse, had some stupid hockey player harass you." She shuddered.

"Funny you should say that...cause that's exactly what happened." Kagome replied, with annoyance in her voice.

"SERIOUSLY!?" The three girls shouted at the same time.

"Yep" Kagome then launched into a full detailed story about what happened.

**Hope people like the story so far! It's my first time writing something, so it might be kinda bad :p. Oh well. Get ready for chapter 2!**


	2. Meet and Greet

Figure Skates, Hockey Pucks, and Life

I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters!

* * *

Kagome's POV

Okay everyone else saw how rude that guy was being right? Or was it just me? He called me a wench and I don't even know his name! What kind of person does that?! Stupid hockey players...good thing I never have to see that jerk again...

* * *

Normal POV

"Mom I'm home!" Kagome collapsed onto the couch. "What's for dinner cause I'm starving."

"Kagome, you say that everyday. And get off my controller! Your making me lose the game!" Souta whined.

"Well you would be too if you skated twenty-four/seven! And unlike you, I actually get off my lazy ass and do stuff!" Kagome said defensively.

"Kagome...watch your language!" Karori called from the basement. "And we're having oden for dinner. So go set the table!"

"Hai!" Both kids scrambled to get the utensils on the table.

Karori walked up the stairs with the laundry and said, "You guys have to get ready for school tomorrow. Today's Sunday."

"Ughh. I don't wanna go to schooolll. It's a terrible place mom, it's like prison. You surely don't want your own son to go to prison right?" Souta complained.

"I know right! They keep us locked up in these rooms where we have to learn things! It's really is terrible..." Kagome added with a sad look on her face.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. Now after dinner, I want both of you to take a shower and get ready for bed."

_After dinner_

The noise of the shower could be heard from Kagome's room. Kagome got off her bed and knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey Souta! Hurry up!" The water stopped abruptly and after a couple minutes the door started to open. " Gahh! Don't come out with out your clothes on! Jeez.." Kagome shielded her eyes.

Souta giggled at his older sister's behavior. "It's okay, I have pants on!"

"Pfft..I knew that. But anyways I'm sorry I called you a lazy ass earlier. I didn't mean it." Kagome said as she walked into the bathroom.

"It's okay! I knew you were just teasing."

"So were good?" Kagome asked.

"Good." Souta replied.

"Great." Kagome laughed and ruffled his hair. After her shower, she changed into pajamas and played down in bed; and as soon as she closed her eyes, she was asleep.

_At school_

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Kagome called as she ran up to her friends. She was slightly out of breath from sprinting to catch up to them. "What do you guys not understands about WAIT UP?"

"Oh oops! Sorry Kags!" Rin said, cheerfully as ever.

"Rin...I have no idea how you are so perky at 8:00 in the morning." Sango grumbled.

"I don't know either! But are you guys ready for today's math test? I think it's going to be really hard..." Rin bit her lip.

" Oh come on Rin! You're the best at math out of all of us. You'll probably get like a 100% while the rest of us get 75%." Ayame said.

"Okay... but I'm still worried." Rin replied as the group of four walked into school.

_In 4th period_

"Okay class, for today I want you to draw something that you care deeply about. Draw it, paint it, sculpte it. I don't care. This is due in 3 weeks. Get started!" Mr. Sato explained the project.

Kagome sighed. _Art is one of my favorite classes! How am I bored? And on top of that, I have no idea what to paint! _She decided to just brianstorm with some colored pencils. As she got up to get them, she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Oh _you're _in the class?" Kagome could hear him sneer behind her. "Can you even draw? Or is it as bad as you skate?"

Kagome's eyebrow twitched. "I'll have you know that I skate perfectly fine. In fact, I'm probably better then you; I mean who wants to play a sport that involves just checking people into walls?"

"Who wants to play a sport that involves a little twirling, Wench?"

"Me, Jackass." Kagome had turned around and was glaring into the other boy's eyes. She noticed that he had long silver hair, with golden eyes. _His eyes are such a strange color._ And out of the corner of her eye, she saw something twitch. The boy had cute little doggie ears. _Haha those ears just get rid of the whole 'tough guy' act._

"Oooh. Don't we have a feisty one?" He was also glaring at her.

"Wow. Did you actually use a word that's not wench? You should get a gold star." Kagome said sarcasticly.

"At least I'm good at skating."

This made Kagome fume. "Will you SHUT UP?"

Everybody looked up to see the pair fighting. Kagome's face turned bright red and all the boy said was "Keh."

"Kagome and Inuyasha. Sit down." Mr. Sato said, not even looking up from his paper. The two sat down and got to work._..._

_At the rink_

_Thud! _"Ughh! I am just having a really bad day aren't I? Kami, why do you hate me?!" Kagome groaned as she got off the ice.

" Hey Kags! Having fun talking to yourself?" Sango said as she skated around Kagome to do a double salchow; instead of landing though, she tripped over her feet and landed on her butt. _Owww...and I'm only half under rotated! _

"Yeah I am actually, it's better than being in a class with that kid that pushed me over the other day. Or falling on a double- toe-loop." Kagome brushed the ice off of her. " Did I tell you that I figured out his name? It's Inuyasha."

"No you didn't… but anyways, do you know where Ayame and Rin are?"

"Ummm… I think Rin went to go buy water and Ayame has a lesson with Coach Kaede." Kagome replied. Ayame skated over. "Well speak of the devil."

"What? Nevermind, I don't want to know" Ayame said after seeing the pair's weird looks. "Kaede want us and Rin to meet her after practice today."

" Okay what about?" Sango asked.

" I don't know, but it seemed important." Ayame looked over at the clock. "We only have fifteen more minutes anyways, so I would get off now." She gathered her things and skated away.

"Yeah I guess she's right." Kagome and Sango also got their jackets and water bottles and got off the ice.

The girls had gotten off the ice and taken their skates off. They were now with Coach Kaede upstairs in the cafe.

"So what' up Kaede? Why do you need us?" Rin asked.

"Hold on child. They should be here any second."

Kagome's eyes narrowed "Who's them?" She asked. The next minute the door opened and 4 boys walked in with their coach. Kagome recognized the older man, Myoga.

The first of the four boys was wearing a purple shirt with blue jeans. He had deep, dark, navy blue eyes and a small pony tail at the base of his neck. He also had 2 gold eating on one ear.

The second guy had long, straight, sliver hair with hard gold eyes. He also had purple streaks on the sidelines of his face. He was wearing a white shirt with the Adidas logo on it, also with jeans.

The third guy, looked more like a bad ass. He had his long black hair in a high pony tail and had bright, peircing blue eyes. He was very tan and was wearing a green shirt with black sweat pants.

The final guy, was wearing a bright red T-shirt with dark blue, almost black jeans. His head was down so his bangs covered his eyes. He had long, frazzled hair, and at the top of his head sat two fuzzy dog ears.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other from across the room and shouted, "YOU!"

**Hey guys! What did you think of this chapter? I'm trying to make them longer, but I thought this was a really good place to end it. Pleaseeee reviewwwww! It would mean so much to me! Bye! **


	3. Issues

Figure Skates, Hockey Pucks, and Life

I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters!

Kagome's POV

Now what in the world was _he _ doing there?! I mean it's bad enough that's he's in like 3 of my classes...now what?! You know if he just said sorry...this whole fiasco wouldn't have happened.

Normal POV

"What is she doing here?!" Inuyasha snarled.

"It's not like I'm happy about this either!" Kagome shouted back. They bother glared at their coaches demanding an answer.

Kaede sighed. "Oh well. Might as well get this out and over with...and here I thought maybe we could have a civil conversation."

Myoga cleared his throat. "Okay, you guys don't know this but the ice rink doesn't have enough money to pay the bills. So we were hoping..." he trailed off into silence.

"We were hoping that you eight could help us fundraise money for the rink." Kaede finished. Myoga and her exchanged glances with each other waiting for the room to explode in total chaos.

But, then they heard laughter. Hysterical laughter.

Ayame was crying and laughing, but some how managed to say "You want us, to work with them?"

"Um...yes." Myoga said, uncertainly.

The boy in the green shirt banged his fist on the table, " Woooh. You have got to be kidding right?" Except, he got silence as an answer.

The eight people looked at each other from across the room, and felt the dread seep into their minds. "Okay...now that we have addressed the problem, let's get aquaintenced." Myoga said.

The group was still silent. Until the boy with the white Adidas shirt spoke up and said, "So the rink might close down if we don't help?"

"Yes," Kaede answered.

"Okay then I'm in." With that, he walked up to the table and sat down.

"Me too...skating is just too important for me to give up." Rin said

"Count me in." The boy with the purple shirt said; and one by one everyone was sitting at the tablet except for Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kagome slowly walked to the table. "Rin's right, I can't live without skating. I'm going to help too." She pulled out the chair and sat down. All eyes were on Inuyasha.

"What!? Stop staring at me like that!" Everyone looked away, except the other sliver haired boy, who was giving him a menencing look. "Okay fine! Jeez... talk about a guilt trip." Inuyasha mumbled.

Myoga and Kaede sat at the head of the table. "Okay, before you all start working with each other, you need to get to know one and other. Inuyasha seems to know Kagome and you other girls correct?" Kaede asked.

"Well...um...hehe you see..." Sango started.

"Great. Now, Kagome Sango, Rin, Ayame, meet Koga, Miroku and Sesshomaru. Kouga is the one with the long black hair, Miroku has the purple shirt, and Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's half-brother. Or the other one with silver hair." Myoga explained. "Kouga, Mirkou, Sesshomaru, meet Kagome, Sango, Rin and Ayame. Ayame has pigtails, Sango has the pink shirt, Rin is wearing orange and Kagome has the weird green spiral pants."

"They are not weird!"

"Sure. You keep telling yourself that." Inuyasha said.

"Stop , for fundraising, we were thinking of doing it in pairs and group activities. That way you can get to know each other too." Kaede took out some papers. "All eight of you will be helping with cleaning/ making the rink look nice. You also will be putting on a show. Solos, partner skate, whatever you want; but it's up to you to tell people to pay for the tickets."

"And because we want you guys to work TOGETHER, we've already put you into groups. First pair: Rin and Sesshomaru, second pair: Sango and Miroku, third pair: Kouga and Ayame, and finally, Kagome and Inuyasha." Myoga added.

Kagome groaned. "So what will me and ' ' be doing?"

"Bake sale. Sango and Miroku will be making flyers for lessons and teaching group lessons to kids. Rin and Sesshomaru, you guys will be helping at public skate. And Kouga and Ayame, you will be working in the cafe. And try to make it taste better...because I think last time I ate up there I got food poisoning." Kaede listed off the rest of the information they needed to know. "Now why don't you guys split into groups and try to get along because your going to spend a lot of time with each other." She sent a look towards Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Okay...fine. I won't try to kill him. But I can only take it for so long...oh boy. Today's gonna be a long day." Kagome sighed.

"You're complaining about being with me?! Ever think that YOU'RE the one that's annoying?" Inuyasha growled.

Sango and Miroku snickered. "Maybe the rest of us should leave before they start throwing things." Sango said.

"Yeah probably a good idea.."

"I don't wanna get hurt."

"Guys, Sesshomaru already left."

The crowd shuffled out the door leaving Inuyasha and Kagome glaring at each other.

_With Ayame and Kouga_

_Man I wish I was partners with that Kagome chick. She was so pretty! That mutt-face just doesn't realize what a beauty she is. _Kouga walked down the stairs with Ayame.

"Sooo..." Ayame tried to start a conversation. "Um, what's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Ha-ha no way! Same!" Ayame faked the laughter and smile plastered on her face. _This guy doesn't talk at all! I'd almost rather be stuck with Inuyasha...haha no never mind. But Kouga is pretty cute...WAIT. Stop thinking like that!_ As she was mentally slapping herself, she tripped over her feet and started to fall, as she bimpact herself for the impact, she didn't feel the ground. Instead, she felt a strong hand grip her arm.

Kouga was on the verge of cracking up. "You should be more careful." Then, he couldn't hold it in anymore. He burst out in full hysterics.

"Oh come on. It wasn't that funny." Ayame said, embarrassed that she almost fell down a full flight of stairs. She jumped down from the third step, her pig tails bouncing as she jumped. "I trip all the time, so get used to it." She turned to face Kouga.

"I'm sure you do, you seem like a klutz" Kouga teased. _This girl is interesting...she's not afraid to be embarrassed_. _But I still like Kagome better. _

"Oh really? Then I'm sure you must like cooking and cleaning the café all by yourself." Ayame started to walk towards the door. "Cause I'm not helping at all if you keep that attitude."

"Hey! I was just kidding! Ayame! WAIT UP!" As Kouga caught up to her and spun her around, he noticed the red-headed girl was laughing. Soon he was also chuckling. After their laughing fit, he asked "What was so funny?"

"You seriously don't know?" Her eyes had small tears from laughing so hard. "I can't believe you actually fell for my 'I'm so mad at you're act. None of my friends do!" And with that, she again started laughing and holding her stomach. The pair walked out the door both gasping for air in their mirth.

_With Sango and Miroku_

"I'm so glad you're my partner, Sango." Miroku wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well I'm not. So keep your perverted thoughts to yourself." Sango said as she glared at him.

"Oh but my dear Sango, you surely don't mean that!"

"Oh but my not so dear Miroku, I surely do!" Sango said with a fake smile plasterd on to her face. Soon she felt a hand...rubbing her butt. _Why that little..._Sango turned around. "Miroku. Get your hand off of my butt _now._"

"Ahh! Blast it! My hand has done it again! It has a curse you know. A mind of it's own...anytime a beautiful woman passes by, it drags me toward them and puts my hand on their behind. I am terribly sorry my dear Sango."

_Sorry my ass.._Sango turned around, and felt _it _ again. This time she slapped him. "Didn't you parents teach you NOT to touch other people?!"

A flicker of hurt flashed through Miroku's eyes, but her regained his composure quickly. "I'm telling you the truth! It has a mind of it's own!" Miroku tried to deafened himself.

"Yeah right."

"Okay..umm..how about it runs through the family?"

"Nope."

"Okay...final try. I'm just a weird pervert?"

Sango laughed. "Bingo."

"So do you wanna go skate?" Miroku asked.

"Sure! As long as you keep your preverted hands to yourself." Sango sent him a meaningful glare.

"No promises."

_With Rin and Sesshomaru _

"So what do you wanna talk about?" Rin was practically running to keep up with Sesshomaru's long strides.

"I do not talk to people. I prefer to help this ice rink alone." He said stoicly.

"Oh well, jeez" Rin's usually happy mood was dampened by Sesshomaru's comment. "Well your kinda of stuck with me, sooo maybe you could make an exception to the whole 'I don't talk to anyone' policy."

"I, Sesshomaru, make no exceptions."_ I do give her credit for trying. Most people get scared when they try to tall to me. _

"Oh sureee. You'll see. I, Rin, shall make sure that I am an exception." Rin said quoting Sesshomaru's earlier comment. She noticed that Sesshomaru was stiffling with laughter."See? I'm already winning" She said

"Think what you want. I, will never lose." Although instead of Sesshomaru's cold hard stare, his eyes held mirth.

_With Kagome and Inuyasha _

Both of them were mad. Really mad. _Why'd I have to get stuck with HER?! _Inuyasha thought. He looked across the table at the seething girl. His eyes narrowed into slits, as did hers. They were about reading to throw the nearest item at each other.

Finally, after about 10 minutes of glaring at each other, Kagome sighed. She put down whatever she was holding and crumpled into a seat. Suddenly she spoke, "You know, being angry takes up a lot more energy then being happy." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. "Since we're going to be partners, why don't we just call a truce and stop fighting?" Kagome finished with a small smile, and tired looking eyes.

Inuyasha thought abut this for awhile. _Is this girl trying to pull something or is she being genuinly nice? _"Keh. Fine."

Kagome's small smile broke out into a full grin. "Yay! I hate fighting...it's always so tiresome don't you think?"

"Woah! Just because I agree to not fight doesn't mean that we're like best friends."

Kagome's bright, cheery face fell almost instantly. "Oh. Okay." She turned to exit the room. "I see."

Inuyasha immediately noticed the change in moods. _What!? Why is she so upset?! What did I do WRONG?!_ "H-hey! Um...forget about what I said. We can be friends...I guess." He leaned up against the wall and scratched his head.

The dark brown eyes light up almost instantly. "Yay! Okay my mom bakes a lot so I have some I ideas..." Kagome rambled off.

_Wow...this girl scares me. She changes her moods so quickly! _ Inuyasha thought.

"Hello? Hellloooo? Anyone in there? Or are you just an empty shell?" Kagome snickered at her own joke.

Jolting back from his thoughts, the silver-haired boy let what Kagome said sink in. Once he realized that she had insulted him, he lightly punched her on the arm. "Hey! I am not STUPID!" He called after her as Kagome pulled open the door and ran out. Inuyasha laughed out loud, and started to chase down the steps after her.

**Hey guys! Hope you like the chapter! Please review! And guess what?! My birthday was a couple days ago! :) I got a 50 dollar gift card to Barnes and Noble! #fangirlinggg **


	4. Ayame's threat

Figure Skates, Hockey Pucks, and Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...blah bah blah. On with the story!

Chapter 4

Kagome's POV

Things were going pretty good for us. I mean none of us were fighting as much after the little "get to know each other thing" after the little "get to know each other thing" after the little "get to know each other thing" and so far the work hasn't been so bad, and guess what! I landed my double-toe loop! Yay! *does happy dance* That is until a certain someone had to public!

* * *

"Hey look there's the guys! Let's go say hi!" Ayame called. She started to speed up when she heard,

"Are you sure you want to see _all_ the guys, Ayame?"

Ayame blushed a light pink. "Yes. Are you Rin? You seemed pretty cozy with Sesshomaru a couple days ago." The red-headed girl turned around to give Rin a knowing look.

"Hey! I never said anything about liking anyone!" Rin held her hands as if in defense.

"Whatever! You guys better shut up we're almost there!" Sango whined.

The other three girls gave Sango an odd stare. She _never _whined. Sango was one of the girls that told _other _people to stop whining, more tom-boyish. The guys and girls had actually been getting along reasonably well, almost well enough to be called good friends.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled brightly at him, expecting a smile back. Instead, she got a glare that said "you better shut up and leave me alone." _What's up with him? Oh well, I guess I'll talk to someone else. _ She noticed Kouga was staring at her. "Hi...Kouga?"

"Why hello Kagome. May I add that you look beautiful today?" He stepped towards her, as she stepped back. _Man this guy is creepy..._ she thought.

"Um...thanks I guess?"

From a distance, Ayame stood watching Kouga talk to Kagome. She had a sad look on her face. _Why am I so sad? I mean, it's not like Kouga's MY boyfriend... Wait WHAT?! I do NOT like Kouga! That's like...dogs liking cats! I'm a figure skater and he's a hockey player. _She plastered a smile on her face, and turned to talk to Sango and Rin.

As soon as Kagome got away from Kouga, she made her way over to Inuyasha. "Hey why are you so mad?" She asked sort of peering over his shoulder. Well at least trying to..he was so tall!

"What the hell are you doing bitch! I don't even know you!" He snarled, but Inuyasha wouldn't look Kagome in the face. "Get away from me!"

Kagome felt her eyes tear up. She blinked them back very quickly. She would not have Inuyasha satisfactory of seeing her cry. " Fine you big jerk!" Kagome turned to her friends. "Let's go. Apperently other people tend to appreciate our company rather then these idiots." Kagome said with a glare towards Inuyasha, and walked into the school.

_Why the hell do I care what she thinks of me. I have a stats to uphold here, and so do my friends! If people see us with them...there could be a lot of problems. _So Inuyasha pushed Kagome to the back of his head and saw Kikyo. _See? That's who you like and are currently DATING. No Kagome. _He ran up to greet her with a hug. _But why does this feel wrong then? _With his hand around Kikyo's waist, he walked through the doorsby

Throughout the day, Inuyasha and the rest of his gang were getting glare from Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Rin...just like old times. _I understand why Kagome's mad...but what about the rest of them?! What about our so called "friendship" deal?! Keh. Whatever. I don't need them. _

"Hey Inuyasha, why do you think the girls are mad us?" Kouga asked. "It seems like they hate us again."

"Yeah..." Miroku's eyes narrowed. "What did you do?" Inuyasha spun fully around.

"What do you mean what did I DO?! I didn't do anything!" Inuyasha looked Miroku fully in the eye. He hoped Miroku didn't catch him lying.

"Yeah right. Spill Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said. "If they all hate us for something that you did...I will personally kill you."

_Ugh...well it's better then having it bottled up. Here is goes. _ "Well...I kinda yelled at Kagome to go away cause you they're kinda weird...and if Kikyo saw me she would have a fit! It really wasn't my fault..." Inuyadha blabbered. As he re-told the story, his eyes cast downwards. Inuyasha realized how horrible it sounded after telling them what happened. As he slowly looked up, Inuyasha saw three pairs of angry eyes.

"What the hell Inuyasha! No wonder they all hate us now!" Miroku said.

"Not only that, you hurt poor Kagome's feeling's! That's my future wife you know!" Kouga yelled.

"Future wife? I dont think so!" Inuyasha grolwed.

_PUNCH! _"That was for being stupid." _SLAP! _"That was for making all the girls hate us." _KICK! _"And that was because I felt like it. Now after school you should probably apologize to Kagome or else I will kill you." Sesshomaru walked away to their lunch table.

"Yeah man..that was really low." Miroku gave him a disapproving look and a pat on the shoulder, then also walked away.

"To answer your question, yes Kagome IS my future wife. So BACK off. Besides you already have Kikyo." Kouga growled.

_Kikyo? _Inuyasha thought. _Oh yeah...my girlfriend..._

_At the rink_

_Woosh. _Inuyasha felt the cool, comforting air wash over him as he stepped into the ice rink. He has been contemplating on what to say to Kagome all day...and so far he had come up with nothing. _Eh..I guess I'll just wing it. _Today the pair were re-filling the snack machines. Noticing Kagome was already there, he decided to walk over and just apologize immediately. "Hey Kagome I'm- "

"Save it Inuyasha." Kagome said coldy. "It's not like you mean it."

"You don't even know what I'm going to say!" Inuyasha countered.

"Oh yeah? I think I know you well enough to say that your manipulative. And a cold heartless, jerk!" Kagome said jabbing her finger into his chest, backing him up into a wall. "I also know enough that you don't care about anyone else, except yourself!" She was shaking now, her voice cracking as she attempted to get the rest out. "And what I should have known is that no matter what, you'd never be friends with me. Even if I tried. That's just how it works right?" The raven-haired girl had one, small, tear leak out across her face. _No crying. Remember what you promised...no crying no matter what. _She moved to wipe it, a casual movement, such as one might think that her eye was mearly itchy.

_Wow...if I had known I had hurt her so bad..I wouldn't have... _"Kagome...I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Inuyasha tried to look her in the eyes, but her head was tilted down. "I honestly don't know why I said it...please forgive me?" The silver ears heard nothing, nothing but silence. Inuyasha lowered his head and turned to walk away, when a small hand grabbed his sleeve.

"Wait." Inuyasha turned around, hope glistening in his eyes. "Okay look. I forgive you...but I'm still mad at you." And with that, Kagome humphed and turned around.

The only thing that rang through Inuyasha's head was _She forgives me! _And went to go help Kagome.

_With Sango and Miroku _

"Hey Sango!" Mirkou called. He waved his hand, but then noticed that she was silent. "Sango?" Miroku moved in front of the girl. "Sangoooooo? Anyone in there?" He waved his hand in front of her face. Nothing. _Ooh! I have an idea..._

"HENTAI!" Sango screamed. Her normally light-tan face was bright pink. "I can't ignore you with your hand on my butt! So stop!"

"Ahh but my beautiful Sango, as I have told you before, my hand is truly cursed!" When seeing that she had not laughed, Miroku tried a different tatic. "Also, whatever Inuyasha said to Kagome, he is apologizing right now for it. So please don't be mad me? And I didn't even have anything to do with it!" Miroku reasoned.

"How you'd even know it was about that?" Sango narrowed her eyes.

"Because the four of you seem really tight. Like the kind of friends that tell each othyou anything no matter what." Miroku simply said. "It's like me, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Sesshomaru. We've been together since we were really young...we're always there for each other, ups and downs." He finished with a small smile, as if remembering a happy memory.

"Who are you and what have you done with Miroku?" Sango laughed. "Just kidding, actually that's kind of the same with us. The four of us have our own stories, but we all saved each other from bad mistakes." Sango said. "We're all sister to each other, and nothing can break that bond. So if _any _one of you guys hurt _any _us, there _will _be consequences." The brown-haired girl's tone left a shiver run down Miroku's back.

_I wonder who can change a happy/sentimental moment into a threat. Oh yeah! Sango..._ "He...he...okay."

"Okay good!" Sango smiled brightly. "Now help me wash these tables!"

_After practice _

"Hey Inuyasha! Ready for tomorrow's game?" Kouga called.

"Hell yes! We are so gonna crush Bankastu's team. And Sesshomaru! You better not let a single goal get in." Inuyasha said as he put away his things in his locker.

"Younger brother, I can still kill you."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I know deep down, you still love me." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"As if. I, Sesshomaru do not love anyone."

"Okay guys! See ya tomorrow at the game! If we don't win, I'm blaming it on Sesshomaru!" Miroku said as he pushed open the door to go to his car.

"Yeah I better get going too. My mom's waiting for me. Bye." Kouga did the same.

_Keh. Your lucky...having parents that actually need you. _" See you guys later." Inyasha closed up his locker and waited for Sesshomaru to finish up.

_Outside the locker room_

"Miroku you are such an idiot." Kouga said as he pushed him. "You did _not _need to go grope that woman's butt."

"Why does no one believe me! I'm telling you my hand is CURSED!" Miroku argued.

"Yeah right. Well I'm gonna go lock up the cafe so see ya."

"Adios me amigos."

"Miroku...don't say that." As Kouga turned to go up the stairs, he saw a flash of red high in the sky. _Woah. What was that? _Kouga walked towards the rink and saw Ayame skating to her program! Her bright green eyes were filled to the brim with happiness. Kouga listened to the music she was skating to, and immediately recognized it. _Paradise_. He saw her jump into the air, then into a flying camel. Kouga was memorized by the footwork and Ayame's smile. When she ended, Kouga burst out in applause. He noticed Ayame jokingly take a bow for him, and skated towards the edge beckoning him over.

"So I saw you watching me." Ayame's eyes held mirth. "Did you like my program?" Then, for a moment, her face twisted, no longer holding the laughter in her eyes as they once did. They were sad, and disappointed. "Never mind, I need to go practice. "

Kouga grabbed her wrist before she could skate away. "Wait. I know what your thinking."

Ayame looked at his hand then at Kouga's face, a light pink blush came across her face. _No blushing! You said you don't like this guy remember?!_ "What am I thinking then?"

"That me and my friends are complete jerks...but really we had nothing to do with what Inuyasha said. And Inuyasha is actually a good guy...so can you please forgive us?"

Ayame thought about this. _What if this happens again? What if it makes Kagome even MORE upset then last time?! _ She looked Kouga square in eyes. "You get three chances. If you hurt any if my other friends, there will be hell to pay." Her green eyes held a seriousness that could never be obtained by someone with less determination.

Kouga gulped. "Okay. Deal." He stuck his hand out and they shook on it. A silent promise whispering to the rest of the world.

_H__**ey guys! How do you like the story so far? I'm trying to update once a week soooo yeah. Anywayss I just finished reading The Scorch Trials...and omg. It is so good! You people should go read the first one. :) hehe oh yeah and thanks to everyone reviewed my story! **_


	5. Songs Under the Moonlight

Figure Skates, Hockey Pucks, and Life

I do not own Inuyasha! Or the song All Star!

Kagome's POV

Okay...things were back on track...sort of. Of course I was still mad at him..I just didn't have the heart to _not _forgive him. I mean when could resit his puppy eyes?

Normal POV

_On the way home with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha_

"Hey Sessh. When we get home, could you order pizza while I finish some of my homework...I got a bucket load and I don't know if I can finish, and help cook." Inuyasha said.

"Why don't you do it." Was Sesshomaru's stotic replie.

Inuyasha growled in frustration. "Be-because I just told you why!"

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, kept his cool, he _was _the one driving for a reason. "Well I have some business to take care of. So you'll have to do it anyways." Sesshomaru turned around the corner. "I'm just dropping you off."

"Sometimes I wish Mom and Dad were here..."Inuyasha mumbled. "At least showed that they cared even the slightest bit." The young teen played his head against the dashboard and hit the radio button. Music filled the boys ears, hearing a song, they both knew by heart.

_"Somebody once told me the world was gonna roll me. I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed."_

_"She was looking kinda dumb, with her finger and her thumb, with the shape of an L on her forehead."_

"Well, the years start coming, and they don't stop coming." Inuyasha sang, unable to resist the temptation. This was their favorite song, every time it came on the radio, as kids they would always sing along.

"Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running. Did it make sense not to live for fun?" Sesshomaru sang.

Inuyasha grinned. He knew that they sucked, but it didn't stop him. " Your brain gets smart, but your head gets dumb." Inuyasha crossed his eyes and made swirling motions with his hand around his head.

Sesshomaru joined in with Inuyasha, "So much to do, so much to see, so what's wrong with taking the back streets?"

"You'll never know if you don't go."

"Woah-ooh-woa-oh." Inuyasha said imitating the guitar.

"You'll never shine, if you don't glow!" Sesshomaru, had also joined Inuyasha by acting as the drummer, and tapping on the steering wheel as they drove along. Inuyasha was jamming away on his air guitar.

"Hey now! You're an all star! Get your game on, go playyyy!"

"Hey now! You're a rock star! Get the show on get paidddd!" The brother sang off key.

"And all that glitter is gold." Sesshomaru sang.

"Only shooting stars break the mo-old." Inuyasha finished. He looked at his older brother...golden eyes met golden eyes and burst out laughing.

"Oh my gosh that was insane." Inuyasha said wiping tears from his eyes.

"Yeah...but we do not speak of this." Sesshomaru replied, clutching his stomach after laughing so much.

"Okay...what ever you say _brother. _Have fun with whatever 'buisness' you have." Inuyasha said while he shut the car door. Inuyasha opened the garage, and heard his older brother drive away. When he walked into the house, he heard nothing..like usual. Inuyasha sighed, threw his stuff on the couch and sank down next to it. He ran his hands through his silver hair in frustration. Inuyasha ordered pizza, and got out his homework.

Inuyasha sighed again..the silence was bothering him. Again. _Stupid parents..stupid work..._ He walked over to the computer and put on a playlist. After a couple hours, Inuyasha had finished all his homework and had eaten dinner. It was almost 9'o'clock. _Where is Sesshomaru?! That bastard should be back by now...ugh whatever._

_With Sesshomaru_

Sesshomaru pulled into the vacant parking lot. When he got there, Sesshomaru shut the door and went to go on the swings. One might not expect someone like Sesshomaru to play in the park..and you were right. There's a special reason why he comes here.

'_Creak...creak...the younger Sesshomaru was swinging on the old swing near his house. The sliver haired boy was rocking back and forth...running away from home again to see if his parents would notice that he was gone. It had been 1 hour already...they were still piled in their work. More swinging._

_Suddenly, Sesshomaru heard a rustling in the bushes. He turned around sharply to find a young girl..about 3 or 4. His eyes turned bright red and Sesshomaru screamed "WHAT DO YOU WANT!" _

_The girl's smile fell down almost instantly, and she ran away from Sesshomaru. Immediately Sesshomaru felt guilty about what he had done...he shouldn't have taken it out on someone he didn't even know, he knew he should go apologize, but was too tired to do so. So he sat there...swinging until he felt like going home...' _

Sesshomaru sat on the old swing again. He had never seen the girl ever again...or ever apologized to her. Now thinking about it...why was she all alone at such a young age? Sesshomaru chuckled. _I guess you could ask the same about me..._he thought. The wind howled, and everything was still. Sesshomaru, had never shown this place to anyone. Not even Inuyasha.

His ears picked up a small rustling in the bushes. Sesshomaru turned around to find...Rin? What was she doing here? He turned his head quickly around, to prented as if he didn't notice her presence. Still...the thought that she knew where his special spot is bothered him...and she came through the exact opening that little girl did oh so many years ago.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin asked. "What are you doing here?" She brushed off the dirt from her jeans.

Sesshomaru didn't answer.

"Oh I see...giving me the silent treatment. Fine. Two can play at that game." Rin walked over to the other swing sat down, and started swinging in sync with the other boy. After about 10 minutes of this, Rin growled and threw her hands up in the air. "Arrgggh! I can't take the silence anymore! If your not going to talk, then I will." The bubbly girl started chattering about her day and some guy that was being rude in her FCS class.

"Hello? Are you even listening? I asked you a question!" Rin said waved her hand in front of his face. The silver haired boy turned to face her. His expression was so serious, it made Rin yeep and...shut up. She looked at her feet with a light blush on her cheeks. _Kami...why is this guy so quiet! All he does is sit there! I hate silence..._ Rin looked up at the moon; soon she heard a voice. Sesshomaru's voice.

"How do you know of this place." It wasn't really a question, but more of a statement. He wasn't even looking at her, just looking ahead like he had been for a majority of the time. When realizing that she hadn't answered, Rin stammered. "I-uh...ummm Oh! When I was younger...like _really _young, I always used to come to this park. I came because I hated the silence at my house..everyone at my house is so wrapped up in their own work, they hardly talk anymore." Rin decided to shut up because she thought she was babbling. Sesshomaru finally was looking at her.

"Well?" His golden eyes peered into hers. "Are you going to continue?"

This caught Rin off-gaurd. He was _listening _to her? and _actually _paying attention?! Rin nearly fell off her swing, and eventually said, "I-er-ummm-what?" Rin smacked her forehead, thinking, _Great job Rin...nice thing to say..._

"Is there a reason you're smacking your self?" Sesshomaru asked. They both had stopped swinging, and were just sitting on the swings.

"I-er-no." _Nice going Rin...you did it again. You're such a dope! _She was in the middle of calling her self stupid again, when Sesshomaru said,

"Anyways, I asked if you were going to continue."

"Oh...okay!" Rin smiled brightly and continued talking. "So I was coming here about once every two or three days, and one day there's this kid sitting on the swings! And I thought..okay maybe we'll be friends! So I smiled at him...bad idea. He growled at me, and his eyes flashed red." Rin shivered at the memory. "I remember being so scared that I started crying...and I ran away. Although, I always wondered what he was so mad about. I mean I never did anything to him.." She trailed off.

"Sorry." Sesshomaru finally said, after 10 minutes of silence.

"For what?" The small girl tilted her head to one side.

Sesshomaru cringed on the inside. _Well...here it goes._ "I...was the person who growled at you. That's why I'm sorry..." he closed his eyes waiting for the outburst. Instead, when he opened them, Sesshomaru saw Rin smiling.

"You know, now I see the resemblence! Duh! How did I not see it before...gosh I'm so stupid sometimes!" Rin laughed.

"So you're not mad at me?" Sesshomaru asked, confused.

"No. Why would I be? That was like from 10 years ago! It would be silly to hold a grudge that long."

Sesshomaru smiled, a small smile. "Yeah I guess it would be. "


	6. Morning Skating

Figure Skates, Hockey Pucks, and Life

I don't own Inuyasha!

Kagome's POV

Ugh.. .now that we've had time to get to "know each other", we have to get to work. I don't understand what they mean by "knowing each other" I don't even know Inuyasha's favorite color! But...that means...BAKE SALE! I can't wait to start baking!

Normal POV

_At Ice Rink _

_SLAM! _The hockey puck hit the plastic boards, leaving a black mark running along the clear plastic. Inuyasha skated around the rink a couple times before going back to get the puck. He shot, and this time it went in the goal. Deciding that he had practiced enough, Inuyasha took off his helmet and let his ears pop back up. _Ahhh..my ears feel so much better now..._

"Aww crap!" A voice said. Inuyasha's ears swivled the direction the sound came from; the door.

"Ughh! Come-on you stupid bag!" The voice was a girl's voice, and soon after Inuyasha heard rattling from the door. After giving up on guessing who the person was, he skated over to the wall and looked at the person standing in the doorway. She was turned around, so the girl's back was facing Inuyasha. She had long wavy, black hair.

_Kikyo? What's she doing here?! _Inuyasha was about to say something when, he sniffed the air. _Jasmine..? That's not Kikyo's scent..._Inuyasha sniffed again. _Nope definitely not Kikyo's... _Finally, the mystery girl turned around...and it was Kagome. Inuyasha smirked. _This should be fun..._

"Hey Kags!"

Kagome whipped her head around, to find Inuyasha smirking and leaning on a wall. "Kags? Did you seriously just call me that?" She asked.

"Yeah. Got a problem with that? If you do, too bad. It's your new nickname." Inuyasha winked.

Kagome stared at him in horror. "Nickname? Um...I think I'm going to go throw up now..." She looked back at her stuck bag in the doorway. _Maybe not..._

"Aww _Kag _I'm hurt." Inuyasha said, while he mocked tears.

Kagome starts to pull at her bag again. "Well-" _Tug._"To-"_ Pull _"Bad-" _Yank _"Dog-" _Pull _"Boy." She let out an exasperated sigh._By this rate, I'll be using more energy pulling out my stupid bag than skating! _

"Gosh Kagome. All you need to do-hey did you just call me dog boy?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Yep. Got a problem with that? It's your new nickname." Kagome said, repeating his earlier words. "So _Dog-boy _are you gonna help me get my bag unstuck!?"

"No." Inuyasha started to walk the other way. "It's your own fault you got your little suitcase stuck in the door." He waved to Kagome, and just before he turned the corner, Kagome said,

"Wait! Please!"

Inuyasha decided to help her..only because she looked so upset. He jogged back to the door, to find Kagome crying! "Hey! I was gonna help! No reason to get upset!"

Kagome peaked through her fingers, and peaked through her fingers, and laughed."Aha! I knew it work!" Kagome said triumphantly. "And by the way,

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Züca bag, suitcase. Same thing! What's the difference?"

Kagome stopped walking, her eyes practically buldging out of her sockets. "Um...there are a lot of differences for your information. For example, suitcases are not designed to hold skates. What about your gigantic body bag? Do you guys go around hiding bodies and then dumping them in your locker room? It would make sense because you guys smell-realllly bad." Kagome said, extending the word 'really'.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Umm they are not body bags. They're called brauer bags."

Kagome laughed. "Kami...we sound so stupid."

Inuyasha joined her. "So what brings you here at 8 o'clock in the morning?" He asked.

"Oh you know..the usual." Kagome rolled her bag to a wall, sat on it, and got her skates out.

"Practice." They said simultaneously. Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes. Wow...they're beautiful...He was about to lean in and kiss the raven-haired girl, when she suddenly stood up knocking Inuyasha over.

"Oh oops! Sorry..." Kagome said sheepishly, a light blush forming from embarrassment.

"What the hell was that for wench?!" Inuyasha growled. His golden eyes, darkening.

"I said sorry! And it was an accident!" Kagome said as she out her hands on her hips. "And it's not like you died or anything!"

Being the stubborn person he is, Inuyasha mumbled, "You don't know that. I could have."

"Okay sure." Kagome reached into her bag to get her gloves. "I have to go practice, so I guess I'll see you later for the cooking things for the bake sale right?"

"Yeah...about that. Who's house do you wanna do it at?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hmm. Good question." Kagome chuckled. "I don't really care one way or another. But I have practice for about two hours...so we can meet up at around ten?" Kagome got her stuff together and her and Inuyasha were now headed to the door of the rink.

"Okay, that works. How about we bake at my house..I have a lot of space." _Too much space even_. Inuyasha thought, bitterly.

"Wow." Kagome said, in awe.

"Wow, what?"

"We just agreed on something! This should go in the world record book! This is BIG!" Kagome began throwing her arms in the air, making weird gestures.

"Well I don't. There. I just disagreed with you, so it cancels out." Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at Kagome.

_2 Hours Later _

"Kagome! Hurry up and get your stupid skates off!" Inuyasha called in annoyance. _Damn! This girl takes forever to take off her skates!_

In reply, a green soaker came and hit Inuyasha in the back of his head. "I'll take my time if I want to, thank you very much."

After about 10 more minutes, Kagome and Inuyasha took both of their bag and put them in the trunk. When they were driving out of the parking lot, Inuyasha decided to put on some music.

Hello this is radio 104.5 and this next song, is called You Found Me by The Frey.

The piano started to play, and Kagome started to hum along with the song. Keh. I should change the station just to annoy her. A smirk formed on Inuyasha's face."I'll take my time if I want to, thank you very much."

After about 10 more minutes, Kagome and Inuyasha took both of their bag and put them in the trunk. When they were driving out of the parking lot, Inuyasha decided to put on some music.

_Hello this is radio 104.5 and this next song, is called You Found Me by The Frey. _

The piano started to play, and Kagome started to hum along with the song. _Keh. I should change the station just to annoy her. _A smirk formed on Inuyasha's face. Just as the chorus started to play, Inuyasha hit some random button, the music was now blaring some techno-synthesizer song. Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head, as he cringed with his radio choice.

Noticing that Inuyasha was in slight discomfert, Kagome decided to turn up the music. Although she too hated the song, Kagome decided to wait it out. As the smirk now danced upon her lips, Inuyasha pulled into his driveway and shut up off the radio.

"What's you do that for?! Couldn't you see I was in _pain _and that I was trying to _drive?!" _Inuyasha asked.

Pretending to act clueless, Kagome responded, "No." When Inuyaha growled at her, Kagome tried one more tactic. "Aww come on! It was my favorite song!" _Not..but Inuyasha doesn't need to know that. _Speaking of Inuyasha, Kagome looked up to see him glaring at her. She felt her forehead grow damp from Inuyasha's piercing gold eyes. Kagome finally gave in, "OKAY! I did it on purpose! But please don't kill me!" Kagome tried to cover her face with her hands, and closed her eyes.

_Huh..she actually looks really cute like that..._Inuyasha's glare fell into a soft smile. _Wait...WHAT!? _Inuyasha attempted to ignore that thought, as an evil revenge plan came into mind. He reached over the car, and started to tickle Kagome.

Kagome held the laughter in. She wiggled and squirmed, until she could hold it in no longer. Kagome burst out laughing, gasping for air, as she tried to push away Inuyasha hands. "St-stop it!" Kagome was able to grab Inuyasha's hands so that he wasn't able to tickle her anymore. Chocolate eyes met gold. And a light pink blush crept onto Kagome's face.

After about a minute passed, a certain honking could be heard from behind. Inuyasha pulled his hands out of Kagome's, and an embarrassed look across his face. As did Kagome. Inuyasha rolled down the window to find Sesshomaru yelling at him to move the car out of his spot.

"This ain't your spot!" Inuyasha snapped."I can park here if I want to!"

"Little brother, if you would like to survive today, I suggest you move the freaking car." Sesshomaru's icy stare was enough to scare Kagome. So she whispered to Inuyasha, "Hey..I think we should move it."

"Nah. He won't hurt me. He's just all talk, Sesshomaru doesn't really do anything" Inuyasha reassured her.

"Oh really Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru was standing right behind him, with his fist high in the air. "I think you should re-think your statement." And with that, Sesshomaru punched him in the head...20 times

**Hey guys! What do you think of this chapter? Please review! :D I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while :P life's been busy. But thanks to all those who reviewed!**


End file.
